1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal or plastic support attachments, in particular, to pairs of attachments for the top of trash or waste baskets or containers for the purpose of suspending or holding plastic bags in such containers.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, plastic trash bags have been placed in trash baskets as liners for easy and sanitary disposal of trash which is thrown therein. Support for the bag has been obtained by providing it with extra length to enable its top to be folded down over the top and part way down the outside of the basket. One of the problems with this arrangement is that as the bag is filled or being filled, it tends to slip down from the top of the basket so that it must be re-suspended or re-positioned from time to time. Another disadvantage is the extra length of plastic material, which is inefficiently used. Still another drawback is that a separate device, either a tie wire (twist), plastic pull-through, or other means, must be used to close the top of the bag when it is filled.
Also, paper grocery paper bags have been used as liners in trash baskets by standing the bags open-end-up in such baskets, thereby to receive waste for disposal.
One disadvantage of paper bags is that they tend to fall apart when anything wet comes into contact with them. To remedy this, and to provide bags which are easier to carry, retailers have recently begun to replace paper bags with plastic carrying bags. The plastic bags will not fall apart when wet and are easier to carry because they have cut-out carrying handles or loops. Retailers recommend that these plastic bags be reused for a variety of purposes. They will not, however, stand upright in trash baskets, especially when such baskets are filled or being filled, as paper bags are able to do. They are also too short to fold down over the outside of a trash basket, as can be done with plastic trash bags.